Turbine engines used in the electrical power generation industry typically include a compressor section which is surrounded by a plurality of combustors. In each combustor, compressed air from the compressor section of the turbine is introduced into an interior of a combustor liner. The compressed air is mixed with fuel, and the fuel-air mixture is then ignited. The combustion gases then pass out of the combustor and into the turbine section of the engine.
In a typical combustor assembly, the combustor liner is surrounded by a flow sleeve. An annular space located between an inner surface of the flow sleeve and an outer surface of the combustor liner conducts a flow of compressed air from the compressor section of the turbine into the interior of the combustor liner where combustion takes place. Compressed air from the compressor section of the turbine also surrounds an exterior of the flow sleeve. Cooling holes may be formed in the flow sleeve to allow compressed air to pass from a position outside the flow sleeve, through the cooling holes, and into the annular space. The flow of compressed air through the cooling holes impinges on the exterior surface of the combustor liner. This flow of compressed air through the cooling holes against the outer surface of the combustor liner helps to cool the combustor liner.